


I'll Be Your Sun

by onelastgingeronamission



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastgingeronamission/pseuds/onelastgingeronamission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Kylo Ren was a feared Sith lord, he was Ben Solo, a Jedi in training under his famous uncle, Luke Skywalker. During his training, he meets Elise Aria, the owner of a trade outpost on the edge of the galaxy and the daughter of two Rebel spies. Together, they realize that the Dark side isn't that easily overcome, unless you have a sun to bring hope to an empty sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new take that I thought of about Ben Solo/Kylo Ren and his time training with Luke. He wasn't always an evil Sith Lord and I tried to capture a scared teenager trying to choose between the Light and the Dark, without really understanding what either one is. Enjoy!  
> Oh and I own literally nothing, I own a unicorn pillow and a lot of wrapping paper. That's bout it.

The door slowly slid open as I looked up from the jars of herbs I was rearranging on one of the many shelves that covered the walls of the tiny outpost that I ran. Turning around, I was met by the sight of two figures standing in the doorway, one I recognized immediately.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Skywalker.” I said with a smile, brushing my hands on my apron as the former Jedi made his way further into the store, stopping at the counter that was placed at the back of the room.

“How many times have we talked about you calling me that?” The middle aged man said with a smirk as I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.

“How may I help you Luke?” I asked as I made my way to the desk that Luke was leaning on. Feeling someone watching me, I turned to the hooded figure that was still standing in the doorway. “Who's your friend?” I asked, my eyes locking onto the person that seemed to have developed an interest in me.

“Shut the door and come on in. She doesn’t bite.” Skywalker said as the figure timidly shut the door behind him and in a few precise steps made his way up to the counter. 

“Hard anyways.” I murmured before the figure removed his hood. I was met by a pair of stunning brown eyes. He had thick brown wavy hair that fell all the way to his strong jawline. His nose protruded stately from his face and he had plump lips that were currently placed in a strong smirk. 

“This is my nephew Ben Solo. He’s coming to live with me in the temple.” Skywalker said, reaching out and grabbing Ben by his shoulder. Standing up taller, Ben’s smirk only deepened as Luke continued introducing. “Ben, this is Elise Aria, she runs the best trading post this side of the galaxy.” Tearing my eyes away from Ben, I crossed my arms against my chest and jutted out my hip.

“The best post around the least amount of people because you’re a hermit, Skywalker.” I turned my attention back to Ben and gave the best smile I could. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Extending my hand out to him, he took it and pressed a chaste kiss to my knuckles. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss. Aria.” He said, his voice smooth, as Luke rolled his eyes and clasped Ben on the shoulders.

“You are most definitely Han Solo’s son.” Luke said, with a nearly proud smile on my face as he turned back to me. “So back to business, you don’t happen to have those spare parts we talked about last time do you?” He asked as I let out a scoff and kneeled down.

“When was it ever business?” I muttered out, opening up one of the many drawers within the counter. Pushing unneeded junk out of the way, I plucked out an electronic key and stood back up. 

“This is the key to let you into the back.” I said, offering it out to him, but when he went to take it, I slightly pulled it back. “Some of the stuff in there is worth more than both your little Jedi mind powers combined Skywalker.” I warned as he reached out and took the key from me. Rolling my eyes slightly, I made my way back to the counter that I was rearranging. “That’s Skywalker for you.” I muttered, before raising my voice and turning my head slightly. “But you probably already knew that.” I directed to Ben who was standing with his back towards me. Quickly jerking around, he shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess, I mean he is my uncle and all, but he spends most of his time in the temple, you probably already know that.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued. “I only really saw him around birthdays and when he came to visit my parents.” I nodded slightly before turning back to the task at hand. We stood in an awkward silence and Ben let out a small cough before I tried to attempt some type of conversation.

“So you have some Jedi mind trick powers then?” I asked lightly, as the jar at the very end of the shelf began rising off of the solid surface. My eyes grew wide and I felt my lips slightly part. I spun around on my heel and gave an amazed grin to Ben. His brown eyes were intensely focused on the jar and his gloved hand was reached out, trembling in concentration. “Wow.” I whispered, hoping to keep it to myself, however, it attracted Ben’s attention as his eyes snapped to me and I heard the glass fall back with a shatter. “Damnit it.” I muttered as I turned back around and scoped the exposed herbs and some broken pieces of glass into my hand. I rushed over to the counter and rummaged around for a new jar as I felt a burning sensation start to form in my hand. Gasping slightly, I pulled out a jar with my free hand, slid the herbs in and securely sealed it shut. I looked down at my hand and saw six red lines along with some pinpricks of blood that was starting to swell. Cradling it, I turned around to see Ben rushing to scoop up the glass and toss it into an empty bin. 

“So I probably shouldn’t have done that.” He started off in a joking manner before he followed the path of my hand to see the damage that had been done. Walking over to me, with his cloak flying behind him, he took both of my hands into one of his and inspected it. “What was in that jar?”

“Highly rare, highly expensive herbs that become highly acidic when they come into contact with open air. I have medicine patches behind the counter.” I said, as once again he rushed past, over the counter, the cloak fluttering along with him. He began tearing apart the cabinets, muttering incoherently to himself as I walked up to the counter and placed my hand down, palm side up. “The drawer to your left, right in the front.” I offered as he stopped for just a moment only to dig into the targeted cabinet and snatch out a patch. Turning back around, he attempted to peel off the back but his gloves enabled the task. Before I could offer help, Ben peeled his glove off with his teeth and placed the patch firmly but delicately onto my open hand. I involuntarily let out a sigh as the patch began to work. I caught his eye as he was looking at me with a mixture of concern and interest and gave him a soft smile. “Thank you Ben.” Instantly, his face became flushed with light pink. Letting the glove drop from between his lips, he placed his other hand ontop of mine carefully. 

“My pleasure.” He said, giving me back a cautious smile, his confident and strong mask finally falling. We stood like this in a comfortable silence until Luke stumbled back into the main room, lugging an armful of parts. Ben automatically snatched his hand back and I let out a small cough. 

“I would like to purchase all of these.” He said, laying out all parts with a clatter on the counter, glancing at Ben and I and our opposite spots. Standing up taller, I automatically went into business mode. Poking at the pieces and flipping them over, I raised an eyebrow at the pitiful selection he had picked out. 

“Skywalker, these are barely worth half a ration, just take them.” I said, pushing them towards him as he grinned at me, our eyes exchanging the message that we both knew the real reason why he had visited.

“And that’s why I always come back.” Luke smiled at me, before tossing a few parts at Ben, who barely managed to catch them. “Come out of there and let’s go. We have a lot of training to get too.” Ben slightly nodded before casting a glance at me and making his way towards the door. “We’ll be seeing you soon!” He called out, picking up the rest of the pieces and following Ben out. 

“I’ll be right here waiting.” I said, with the roll of my eyes. As the door shut behind them, I looked down at the counter, accessing the damage as my eyes landed on Ben’s abandoned glove. Picking it up in my free hand, I smiled. “Right here.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

The door slowly swung open, distracting me from the task of rearranging the compressors. A small smirk played on a my lips as I turned to greet the assumed visitor .

“I see you came back for…” My sentence fell dead on my lips as instead of a mysterious Jedi in training, I was met by a Rebel fighter pilot. “Poe!” I gasped, running out from the back room, I threw myself into his arms and clutched him tight. His arms automatically wrapped around me and he buried his face into my neck. We stood stuck in this embrace before he pulled back and examined me closely. 

“Are you okay? No one’s come by have they? No troopers?” He rambled on nervously as I surveyed him. His face was unshaven, cuts and bruises scattered around his features, and his big brown eyes still as bright as ever. I smiled softly as his grip lessened and his eyes stopped their manic search, looking into mine.

“Everything’s been fine, the only visitor has been a local hermit.” I said, reaching out a hand and cupping his check. “They’ve been kicking your ass haven’t they?” I asked as he softly turned his face and kissed the palm of my hand.

“You can’t become the best fighter pilot in the Rebel forces without getting a little roughed up.” Poe said, taking up a confident air, standing up straighter and letting his arms fall to his side. His uniform was clean and pressed. I dropped my hand from his face. 

“Well don’t you look dashing.” I said with a smirk. “You must be beating the other trainees off with a lightsaber.” I teased as Poe rolled his eyes.

“I’m too busy for that Elise, but you aren’t. Why don’t you come back to base with me tonight? Meet some of the guys, or gals.” He shrugged at the end as I let out a scoff.

“I know you think I’m an antisocial weirdo, which is true, but I do have a business to run Dameron.” I said, making my way towards the counter and hopping up on it. 

“Ah yes, your one customer, the hermit. He must be keeping you all types of busy.” Poe teased as he walked up to me and stood between my legs. I felt my face turn a slight shade of pink thinking of the lone glove that was stored in one of the many compartments that lines the walls.

“And other things.” I muttered before meeting his eyes and bracing myself before asking a question. “Any news about my parents?” Poe’s joking demeanor instantly shifted to one of compassion and uncertainty, never a good combination in our line of work. Looking down, he tooks both of my hands in his.

“You and I both know your parents have been working on getting fully undercover in the First Order’s military right?” Poe began, looking up at me nervously, speaking to me as if I was a child. I gave him a nod and he continued. “We haven’t heard from them in two weeks.” My heart dropped and my breath caught in my throat. “Nothing is wrong Elise.” He instantly added. “Hearing something would’ve meant something went wrong. The best case, and the only case, scenario is that they’ve fully assimilated and they’re taking down the First Order slowly but surely with their amazing spy skills.” He added at the end with a small smile that pulled at the edge of my lips. “And they would be so proud of their incredibly strong daughter who's been holding down the first and they would want her to go out and spend time with other living beings.” Poe said his voice slowly rising as he started swinging our hands.

“Later.” I said, raising an eyebrow to cut him off before he could protest. “I’m actually waiting on a shipment of medical equipment. Next time you stop by, which hopefully isn’t three weeks from his Poe Dameron, we’ll go get drinks with all your pilots pals. I’ll even let you pay.” I said with a smile that caused his eyes to light up. Standing taller, Poe pressed his lips to my forehead and let go of my hands.

“You promise?” He asked, smiling as he slowly began heading towards the door. 

“Promise!” I called out, hopping off of the counter as he opened the door.

“Excuse me.” I heard Poe muttered as he left and let someone else in. Large brown eyes met mine as the door swung shut.

“I hope you didn’t promise him anything tonight.” Ben said, his voice an attempt at playful but slightly restrained. He made his way towards me, running his hand along the tables as he went.

“And why’s that?” I asked, taking in his confident air despite his pale and fatigued appearance. 

“Luke sent me to invite you to the temple for dinner.” He said, standing in front of me rather close as I let a smirk play out in my lips.

“Oh did he know?” I asked, allowing a strain of uncertainty to tarnish my voice in an act of confidence I wasn’t quite sure had come from.

“Oh yes he did and he would be extremely disappointed if you refused?” Ben added, reaching out and taking a curl of my white hair between his ungloved fingers.

“There’s no way I would want to disappoint Luke, so I guess I would have to accept.” OI said, meeting his eyes as he gave me a sort smile. Letting out a low chuckle, he twirled the strand of hair and my mind instantly snapped back into itself. “I have your glove.” I said as I turned and Ben dropped my hair. Going to the drawer, I pulled it open and plucked the glove. I turned back around and handed him his missing piece.

“Thank you.” Be nsaid, taking the glove and slipping it on, stretching his fingers out within the material. “Would your parents like to join us” He asked, his eye starting to the two doors behind me that led to the back of the store. Shrugging, I stopped you from behind the counter.

“No.” I simply replied as I made my way towards the door.

“Would they mind you leaving?” He asked, as I swung the door open.

“No.” I repeated, shutting the door behind me and locking it. “Come on then, we don’t want to keep Luke waiting now do we?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had no idea that this fic would be somewhat popular. All the kudos and hits have been amazing and encouraging. I love writing this and I am so glad you all like reading it. I hope you all are having an amazing New Year. Enjoy the chapter, it's kinda like all fluff.

I stood in front of the small aircraft as Ben stood still at the door, looking at me with a slightly amazed, almost confused expression.

“Come on then!” I called out, snatching him out of his trance. “We don’t want to leave Luke waiting for long now do we?” I said, a knowing smirk spread across my lips as he gave me a flirtatious grin that conflicted with the red that began to flood his face. Going to slide into the pilot's seat, I raised an eyebrow to see that there was only one seat, much like Poe’s X-Wing. “And how are we supposed to do this?” I asked as he gently pushed passed me and took his seat in the cockpit. I swore I saw him go to pat his lap before he looked at me with a flirtatious grin that was conflicted by the red that started to spread across his face. Slowly, I swung my legs over the side of the cockpit and dropped down into his lap as he let out an ‘umph’. I pulled my legs tightly against his, happily relieved when I was able to stretch out. Ben watched me with a tinge of amusement as I shuffled around trying to get comfortable. “Last time I did this the cabin was bigger.” I muttered out as I finally got somewhat settled and Ben frowned slightly at me with a look of disdain. Flicking a couple of switches, the hood came down ontop of us and the engine turned over. A smile flickered at the edges of my lips as I turned it quickly into a mock pout. “What? Jealous that I was sitting on someone else's lap, Solo?” I teased not expected the somewhat serious look in his eyes. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me close as he put his free hand on the steering wheel. 

“Not really.” He said, his voice smooth and steady as I felt his body silently relax. “Because you’re in my lap now.” His fingers slowly started to drum on my hip as a small shiver raced up my spine. 

“You really was quite a flirt.” I muttered as we started to rise and sped off towards empty space. Flicking some more switches, he grasped the steering wheel.

“Hang on.” Ben said with a smile as he pressed a button and I was lunged forward by the sudden increase in speed. Letting out an involuntary squeal, I clutched my knees and pushed myself back further into his chest. “You’ve never traveled at the speed of light before?” He asked, a curious expression on his face as I slowly felt my heart return to it’s constant beat.

“I have, but I was on the lap of the best damn pilot in the entire galaxy so I wasn’t that concerned.” I said with a smirk as frown lines appeared on his face. Reaching over, I placed my hand on his that was currently around my waist. “But you aren’t so bad yourself Solo.” I smiled softly, before turning to look out of the window to see our final destination. A beautiful green marble stood out against the blackness of empty space. My eyes widened as I tightened my grip on Ben's hand. Feeling my lips part, I turned them quickly into a smile as we descended through the atmosphere and my eyes quickly scattered along the beautiful greenery. “Ben, it’s…” I started, my brain unable to locate the right word to describe the sight that I was attempting to process. We landed in an empty field, next to a crystal clear lake.

“Stunning.” He finished my sentence softly, as I felt his eyes lock onto me. Tearing my eyes away, I found the right button, pressed it and the hatch rose up. Fresh air rushed into the cabin, throwing strands of my hair in all directions, some directly into Ben’s face according to some sputtering and frantic hand motions. I twisted around and smiled eagerly at him. 

“This is where you live?” My amazed expression spread onto his face as he smiled at me gently. 

“For the time being. Do you like it?” Ben asked, sliding his arm out of his grip on my waist as I sat up on the edge of the aircraft. 

“It’s green and fresh and beautiful. Considering I live in the middle of a swamp and a wasteland, I love it.” Sliding off of the side, my feet the ground and the scent of grass flooded my nose. My eyes scanned the horizon as I heard Ben hop out of his seat and I let a frown slightly dampen my expression. “Where exactly is Luke meeting us?” I crossed my arms against my chest as I jutted out my hip. Ben's face turned a bright red as he muttered out some incoherent statements as I took a step towards him. “He was never meeting us was he?” I asked, taking another step towards him. “You just wanted to get me alone in this lovely place for what reason?” Another step, another question. Soon, I was directly in front of him and he was unable to meet my eyes. “But what could that reason be Ben Solo?” I asked, putting a finger on my chin and putting a questioning look on my face. Looking up at me from behind thick eyelashes, he smiled at me shyly before taking his own step before me. 

“Well it might be because, but this is a wild guess, but maybe I was too shy to ask you out on a proper date and hoped that once I got you here, you wouldn’t panic and steal my Y-Wing.” He said, lifting up his head fully, his brown eyes baring into mine full of hope and uncertainty. Taking the final step, I reached out and fixed his shirt slightly. 

“All you had to do was ask, Ben.” I said softly, leaving my hand on his chest as he smiled at me. 

“I’m asking now.” He said, grinning as I let out a little laugh.

“And I happily accept.” I said, Poe shouting and running around in the back of my head in encouragement. 

“Good, because I wouldn’t want this…” He started, turning around as I dropped my hand. Reaching into the back of the cockpit, he pulled out a basket that I hoped contained food. “to go to waste.”

“Good job, Solo. Your mother raised you right.” I joked, as I saw his expression slightly darken as I stretched out a hand to him. “Come on then.” His eyes flickered to mine before landing on my hand. Holding onto the basket with one hand, he reached out and took mine. Twining our fingers together, I started to walk off in the direction of a lone tree. I stopped at the edge of the branches shadows and sat down, patting the spot next to me. Ben took his time sitting down, still holding my hand as he put down the basket. Undoing our hands, I laid back on the grass as he looked at me with an amused expression. “First date etiquette requires you to feed me.” I murmured, closing my eyes and stretching out.  I heard him chuckle and remove some containers from the basket. Then there was silence. Shuffling followed as I slowly opened my eyes to see him hovering above me. Bright red spread across his face as he muttered some incoherent apologies and began to move away. Feeling a surge of courage, I placed my hand on his cheek and held him in place. I gently pulled him closer and his eyes searched mine. Nodding and closing my eyes, I felt his lips carefully press against the corner of mine as I felt my body relax. He realigned himself before much more confidently pressing his lips against mine, Sliding my arms around his neck, we somehow managed to awkwardly find our own rhythm as his hand found my waist once again.  A few seconds after we realized that air is necessary for human life, he pulled away gently, but not before nuzzling my cheek with his nose. Letting out a small squeal, I smiled happily as Ben laid down beside me, the hand on my waist turning me on my side to face him. He leaned in and rested his nose on mine, the expression on his face almost blissful. Soaking in the moment, I let out a deep breath as his fingers stroked my waist. 

“I’m guessing this isn’t first date etiquette.” 


	4. Chapter 4

I let out a little laugh as some strands of my pale hair fell in front of my eyes. Ben’s hand automatically left my waist and brushed them away. The feeling of his fingertips on my forehead sent shivers up my spine as he lips twisted up into a smirk. He put his hand back on my waist as I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. We laid like this together for a moment or two, embracing the silence as the wind rustled through the trees. A loud growl broke the silence as Ben nearly flinched away and I couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. He raised an eyebrow at me while he sat up, reaching out a hand to me, which i gladly accepted. My face flushed a bright shade of red as I look at all the food spread out on a thin blanket. A small smile spread across my lips as Ben looked at me with the same expression he had while we were in the Y-Wing.

“You really didn’t have to do all of this…” I started to say before noticing the large grin that was plastered on his face and my heart leaped in my chest. This was all new for me and I assuming Ben wasn’t exactly much of a ladies man himself, despite the confident air he carried, a near identical copy of his father's. “Well it was a sweet thing for you to do.” I admitted as I reached out and plucked a small piece of red fruit from a wooden bowl. Popping it into my mouth, I bit down and let out a soft sigh. I gently pushed it towards him, noticing that he was simply staring at me before he let out an awkward cough.

“Thank you.” Ben said as I smiled at him, picking up a roll and tearing it into pieces. 

“So what would have you done if my parents had decided to show up on this lunch date?” I asked, popping a piece of roll into my mouth and chewing thoughtfully. 

“I would’ve said something about Luke being sick and we all would’ve had lunch together.” He replied, sliding a handful of berries into his mouth. After swallowing, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Where are your parents? They don’t leave you out there all alone very often, do they? It can’t be very safe?” Ben started to ask, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes locked onto mine and I shrugged. 

“They go out on a lot of business.” I offered. It wasn’t safe to tell anyone about my parents, even if the person was son of Han Solo, a Jedi in training under Luke Skywalker and an adorable one at that. “I’m not too alone, I have my usuals and now I have you. You’ll protect me right, Mr. Solo?” I asked at the end, my bottom lip sticking out and my eyelashes fluttering as he looked at me with wide eyes as he began stuttering out something incoherent. Leaning in, I pecked his nose and gave him a real smile. “I can protect myself, don’t you worry.” I added, chewing on another ball of roll. “What about your parents?” I asked as he stopped mid chew of what looked like to be some type of cheese.

“What about them?” He asked, almost bitterly as he chewing became much more intense and focused. I reached out and placed my hand on his, only to have him snatch his hand back the instant mine made contact. Placing my hand in my lap, I sat up straighter and stiffened my spine. 

“I shouldn’t have asked then.” My voice came out tight and constrained as my stomach tightened and I no longer felt hungry. The silence fell heavy between us, the loving environment was replaced by one of unease. After a few moments of staring straight ahead, the only noise was the chewing from my companion, I cleared my throat. “Maybe it’s best if you take me back now.” I said with a flat edge as I pretended to brush off a few stray crumbs off of my lap. I stood up only to have my hand grasped tightly as I turned around to see big brown eyes softly pleading with me. 

“I’m sorry.” Ben said gently, his face soft and his expression apologetic. Tugging on my hand like a small child, I sat back down in my spot before Ben dropped my hand. He placed both hands on my waist and pulled me into his lap as I let out a small squeal in response. Giving me the soft smile I fell for in the first place, he pressed a kiss to my temple. “My parents just let him take me.” He murmured gently, pressing his forehead against my neck, his cheek on my shoulder. “They thought it would be best for my training but I didn’t think they would abandon me like this.” His voice was tight and strained as I placed my hand on his and squeezed. “All I have is Luke, and he is family, but I miss my mom...my dad...my friends.” He choked out each phrase as I couldn’t help but feel my heart melt at the sound of his heartbreak. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gently murmured loving words to him as I felt his body start to shake. Slowly, my hands moved up his back until they started to work their way into his hair, gently stroking his brown locks as I felt sobs rack through him. We sat like this, entwined together as finally the sobs subsided and I felt my shirt become damp. He lifted his head, letting out a few sniffles as I wiped away some tears. 

“There we go.” I nearly cooed, cradling his face with one hand. “Your parents must love you very much in order to give you up, Ben. They must be feeling the same pain you’re in.” I slightly choked out, as the situation he was in hit me straight in the heart, the sparse memories of my parents flooding in. “So you have to stay strong for them, just like they’re being strong for you.” I said, my voice much stronger as our eyes met. “Besides, you got me now. You can visit as many times as you like too and I’m always here to talk.” I offered gently, brushing back rebel strands of his wavy hair. He gave me a tired smile before nodding and taking my free handing, twinning our fingers together.

“Want to just lay down for a little bit?” Ben asked, his voice raw and tired. 

“I’d like that.” I smiled, as he layed back and I sprawled across his broad chest. Snuggling into the crook of his neck, I felt him relax as my eyes drifted shut. His hand rested against the small of my back, pressing me close to him. 

“Just for a little bit…” He murmured as I felt the hand on my back begin to play with my hair.

“Hmmm…” was my only response before I fully melted into his side and let sleep overtake me. 


End file.
